<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders! by JoongieMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340436">Spiders!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin'>JoongieMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Cute, Drabble, Little Space, Small, Spiders, Tears, mingi is a princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho was in charge whilst the other leave. But 2 'big hairy spiders' ruin their fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small drabble based on their hatred for bugs  😁</p><p>Jongho was on baby sitting duty today. Even though it was with three other littles, he was more than capable of taking care of them. Luckily, they weren’t too difficult for him to handle. The littles were Mingi, Yeosang and Hongjoong. The other caregivers were getting food and stuff. So they probably won’t be back for an hour and a half.</p><p>“Dada, I love you!” Mingi was all up in his personal space, making pouty kissy faces. He obviously wanted a kissy, but Jongho was messing with him. </p><p>Currently, the younger two were on the floor, playing with blocks. Soft ones as, originally, they had plastic ones. But that ended up with someone, Yeosang, getting a black eye from a certain someone after they got too over excited. Not naming any names, but it was Mingi. </p><p>“Hmmmm, dada loves you too” Jongho mumbled back, keeping his eyes on the other two, making it seem as if he was ignoring Mingi. It was fun to watch. Mingi getting fussy due to the lack of attention. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. </p><p>With a inhale of air, he pounced on top of Jongho. “I wanna kissy!” He screamed whilst jumping. Jongho watched with wide eyes as Mingi jumped. It was as if it was happening in slow motion. He quickly chucked his phone to his other side and braised himself for impact. </p><p>Mingi landed in Jonghos awaiting arms, landing a smooch of victory on the maknaes cheek. Jongho chuckled and wrapped his arms around the lanky little, snuggling him into his chest. They were interrupted by a scream.</p><p>“Dada!” Followed by sobs and the scrambling of feet. </p><p>The two on the sofa looked up, alert. </p><p>“What’s wrong babies?”</p><p>The two just continued to cry, fat tears dribbling down their faces as drool joined it. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>That was when he saw it. </p><p> </p><p>Or should he say…them. </p><p> </p><p>2. Large. Spiders…</p><p> </p><p>Jongho himself screamed and scrambled away from the sofa. The littles becoming even more stressed out by their caregivers actions. All four of them started screaming. Mingi was screaming because everyone else was, however. As he had yet to see the humongous spiders. </p><p>Jongho quickly grabbed a hold of the littles wrists, dragging them from the room. They sprinted down the hall to his room and quickly shut the door. The two youngest still sobbing their hearts out. </p><p>“It’s okay darlings, we’re safe here” Jongho reassured, bringing them into his embrace. Mingi was still standing by the door, confused at what had just went down. </p><p>“Dada, what happen?”</p><p>“’pider, ‘pider!” Hongjoong shouted through sobs. Yeosang nodding along. </p><p>“Ahhh, spider!” Mingi shouted, running over and joining the hug. His longs arms encircling them in his hold. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s out there and we’re in here. They can’t get us now. We’ll just wait for appas to come home yeah?” If he had his phone, he could phone them, and one could come and sort it out. But it got pushed to the side when Mingi jumped on his. So, they decided to settle down on Jonghos bed and told each other stories. Well, Mingi and Jongho told the stories, the others just babbled. </p><p>That was how the others found them, one hour later. </p><p>“Jongho-ah, what are you doing in here?” Wooyoung asked as he opened the door and saw them all.</p><p>“THERE WAS 2 BIG HAIRY SPIDERS MAMA!” Mingi shouted as he got up, bulldozing into Wooyoung. </p><p>“Spiders!” Wooyoung said, goose bumps already forming on his arms. “There wasn’t any when we got in”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other for a second. Then screamed. </p><p>The littles crying and Wooyoung and Jongho close to it. </p><p>The others came rushing in. </p><p>“What?!” They all collectively shouted. </p><p>“Spiders!”</p><p>The other three let out sighs. </p><p>“This is going to be a long night”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is. I just saw a video and wanted to write this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>